Quero Ficar Com Bella
by Marcela P.M. Pattinson
Summary: Edward ama Bella, depois de anos longe ele volta, todos estao felizes com a sua volta, mas Bella...
1. O Reencontro

**N/A:OI pessoas!!! essa é minha nova fic! Espero q gostem! CAPA DESSA FIC NO MEU PROFILE!!! esse cap. é so uma PEQUENA introucao, literalmente...**

* * *

**O Reencontro**

Eu sou Edward Cullen, tenho 17 anos e sou de Forks, mas passei os últimos 4 anos em Los Angeles com meus avos. No começo foi difícil ficar longe da família e amigos, principalmente de uma pessoa em especifico, Bella, eu sempre fui apaixonado por ela desde... Sempre, ela tinha os olhos mais lindos e profundos que eu já vira, seu cabelo ia um pouco antes da cintura e eram castanhos como os olhos, tinha a pele pálida, e ela é tão desastrada, que sempre que se atrapalha fica coroada de um jeito, tão lindo....

Eu estava ficando louco para vê-la novamente esses 4 anos só fizeram meu amor e devoção eterna dela crescerem, e isso era tão frustrante. Eu estava no avião que me levaria para Seattle de lá eu pegaria um taxi para Forks, ninguém sabia que eu estava de volta, sabia que Esme, minha mãe faria uma festa ao me rever, Carlisle iria querer saber de tudo que aconteceu por L.A., Alice iria cobrar as roupas que eu prometi comprar a ela, Emmett iria me abraçar ate eu não poder mais respirar, Rosalie iria querer saber das fofocas da família com certeza, e Jasper no máximo iria me abraçar. Ri comigo mesmo, sabendo que todos fariam isso mesmo.

A aeromoça falou no auto-falante para os passageiros apertarem os cintos que nos iríamos pousar, eu não aguentava mais de tanta ansiedade. Sai do avião e peguei minhas malas, chamei um taxi e dei meu antigo agora novo endereço, acho que o taxista percebeu minha ansiedade, por que começou a perguntar se eu estava bem, o que ia fazer em Forks... Então acabei contando tudo a ele, na tentativa de me distrair, da minha família, meus irmãos e ate mesmo de Bella. Acho que a meu objetivo deu certo, por que quando dei por mim já estava pagando o taxista e agradecendo, ele se despediu e me desejou boa sorte.

Agora eu estou aqui em frente de uma bela mansão branca, esperando atenderem a porta que acabei de tocar. Hoje era domingo, Esme deveria ter preparado um daqueles almoços em família no jardim... Como sempre. De repente ouso uma risada alta, Emmett com certeza, e passos delicados em direção da porta, Alice, a porta se abre e mostra uma baixinha de cabelos espetos por todos os lados com as feições inocentes, parecia uma bailarina ou um anjo de tão graciosa. Ao ver que era eu deu um grito de alegria muito agudo e pulando em meus braços em enchendo de beijos por onde conseguia alcançar, fazendo isso o restante da família aparece na sala curiosos e preocupados. Esme ao me ver grita também e vem ao meu encontro de braços abertos, seguida por Carlisle, assim que me soltaram grandes e fortes braços me abraçavam e me apertavam ate arrancar todo ar que eu possuía.

Depois de Emmett me ajudar a respirar novamente, Rosalie me abraçou me dando um beijo na bochecha e me dando boas vindas em meu ouvido, depois de retribuir, Jasper, como sempre muito tímido, veio ate mim com um sorriso sincero e me abraçando dando tapinhas nas costas amigavelmente. Depois de muitos abraços e beijos de todos da família, eu pude ver aquela que não deixei de pensar um minuto se quer em todos esses anos, minha Bella, ela chegou coroada, como de costume, assim que me viu deu um sorriso fraco e me saudando com um "oi" quase em um sussurro, eu sorri mais ao ver ela coroar mais, e sem conseguir me conter mais, agarrei ela pela cintura e a abracei fortemente, ela no inicio não retribuiu, pela surpresa, mas depois senti seus braços quente me abraçarem pela cintura, enterrei minha cabeça em seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro de morango depois, o que me pareceu segundos, ela se afastou, e eu só consegui é prestar a atenção em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

Então para a minha surpresa ela disse que tinha que ir embora preparar o jantar de Charlie, Alice pediu para ela ficar mais um pouco, e eu concordei, mas ela disse que era melhor ir por estar atrapalhando um "momento familiar" pela minha chegada, Esme tentou desmentir, mas acabou concordando em deixar ela ir, para minha indignação, ela se despediu de todos alegremente, me deixando por ultima, era impressão minha, ou ela perecia relutante a me abraçar?! Ela veio ate mim e me deu um abraço chulo, e se foi.

Eu olhei para Alice confuso, ela sempre soube que eu era apaixonado por Bella e apoiava, ela percebeu meu olhar e deu uma desculpa para todos me levando para a cozinha para falarmos em particular.

-Alice, o que houve com a Bella? – Perguntei ainda confuso.

-Bom Ed... – Alice mexeu em suas mãos, fazia isso quando ficava nervosa – Ela... Meio que te odeia...

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**comentem!!!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	2. Decisão

**N/A: Demoro mas chego!**

* * *

**Decisão**

-Como? – Comecei a rir nervosamente Isabella Swan, me odiando? Isso era impossível – Alice... Nos somos melhores amigos... – Disse balançando ela levemente pelos ombros.

-Vocês **eram** melhores amigos! – Retrucou Alice irritada tirando minhas mãos de seus ombros – Edward... Depois que você foi embora, ela só demonstrou tristeza quando eu disse que você ficaria fora por 4 anos, toda a vez que eu falava de você, ela tentava desviar do assunto. Ela **nunca** perguntou de você, e quando eu dava meus dramas de saudades de você, ela ficava vermelha de raiva e dava uma desculpa qualquer e ia embora... Então ou ela ta muito bipolar justamente na hora que é relacionado à você, ou ela te odeia – Disse Alice tudo de uma vez, eu fazia de tudo pra tentar acompanhar, depois respirou fundo e continuou mais devagar – Mas a culpa é sua! Edward! Você não deu **um** E-mail se quer à ela, **uma** carta, **um** telefonema... **NADA**!

Eu já não conseguia ouvir mais nada, a minha Bella, me _odeia_? Isso não podia estar acontecendo, sai da cozinha e dei uma desculpa para minha família dizendo que estava cansado e queria dormir um pouco.

Agora o que eu mais queria é dormir e fingir que isso não esta acontecendo, mas perece que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo...

_Eu e Bella estávamos andando pela floresta, conversando e rindo animadamente, eu sabia que já tinha visto isso em algum lugar, mas, não me lembrava onde nem quando. Eu estava guiando ela para ela não cair, mas isso era quase impossível._

_-Edward, para onde você esta me levando? – Perguntou Bella impaciente_

_-Você já vai ver... Aqui! – Disse animado_

_Agora me lembro, onde era esse lugar. Era minha clareira, eu e Bella tínhamos 13 anos, e hoje era meu ultimo dia em Forks, no dia seguinte de manhã eu iria para Los Angeles com meus avos, seria a ultima vez que eu veria a minha Bella e eu queria levá-la para o meu lugar favorito de Forks, ela era a primeira a ver, e se depender de mim, vai ser também a ultima._

_-Edward, é... – Bella tentava escolher uma palavra, eu estava morrendo de medo dela não gostar, mas esperava paciente – Perfeito – Agora consegui relaxar_

_Bella foi para o centro da clareira para poder ver melhor, ficava girando para poder ver todos os ângulos com uma expressão iluminada. Essa era a melhor visão que eu já tinha visto, eu estava deslumbrado, não conseguia desviar de jeito nenhum meu olhar dela, ate que eu percebi que ela estava me olhando de um jeito confuso._

_-Edward? – Me chamou – Tudo bem?_

_-Hã? – Disse como um idiota – Ah, sim. Estou bem só apreciando a vista... – Dei-lhe um sorriso torto_

_Ela coroou e me deu um sorriso tímido, linda. Caminhe ate ela, botei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha, e peguei sua mão puxando-a para se sentar ao meu lado._

_-Por que me trouxe aqui? – Perguntou de repente_

_Essa pergunta me pegou despreparado, "Por que eu queria me despedir da garota que eu amo de um jeito especial", queria poder dizer isso mais, se eu não podia ter ela, não podia desperdiçar sua amizade._

_-Por que queria ter uma despedida especial com você – Dizendo isso, vi que seu olhar mostrou tristeza com dor. Senti como se tivessem me dado um soco em meu estomago ao ver minha Bella assim. Ela desviou seu olhar do meu e disse quase em um sussurro._

_-Eu vou sentir muita sua falta..._

_Não conseguia mais ter controle sobre minhas mãos, de repente elas foram involuntariamente ate o seu queixo forçando-a me olhar, eu a olhei no fundo dos seus olhos de chocolate, tentando mostrar todo o amor que eu sentia por ela. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, mas depois que eu dei-lhe um sorriso a Bella e, ela coroou desviando seu olhar para suas mãos, não me pareceu o suficiente._

_-Você não sabe a falta que você vai me fazer – Disse sem saber como isso saiu da minha boca_

_Bella levantou seu rosto para me olhar nos olhos, mas nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos que chegava a sentir seu hálito em meu rosto, morango, como eu imaginava. Como meu corpo não obedecia mais meus comandos eu fui chegando meu rosto mais perto do seu, mas sem tocar nela caso ela queria se afastar, no entanto ela ficou parada. Ate que meu lábios tocaram nos seus levemente, ela deu um suspiro de surpresa, mas ainda assim não se afastou, isso me deu coragem de levar minhas mãos ate seu rosto para trazer ela para mais perto. Em resposta Bella colocou suas mãos em meus cabelos me puxando pra junto de si._

_Quando estávamos sem nenhum espaço entre nós, criei mais coragem e abri meus lábios e minha língua pediu passagem sobre seu lábio inferior, e ela permitiu prontamente. Eu não podia acreditar que eu finalmente estava beijando a minha Bella, sentindo seu gosto, minha língua acariciando a sua, sentindo uma corrente elétrica por todo meu corpo..._

_O beijo começou a ficar mais urgente, eu a apertava com uma mão pela cintura e a outra segurava fortemente seu cabelo, suas mãos ainda estava em meus cabelos, mas me puxavam com mais força. Ate que eu percebi que precisávamos de ar, então fui para seu pescoço, deixando Bella recuperar o fôlego, sugando, sentindo sua pele quente sobre a minha fria... E entre os beijos que dava no seu pescoço, eu sussurrava seu nome. Só quando eu voltei para a sua boca percebi que estava em cima de Bella, decidi que era melhor parar antes que aconteça alguma coisa que **Bella** se arrenda depois._

_ Comecei a puxar Bella para se sentar no meu colo, deixando-a colocar uma perna em cada lado do meu quadril, e a parar o beijo dando selinhos demorados em sua boca, ate que eu dei um ultimo beijo, suspirei e relutante me afastei para olhá-la nos olhos._

_Ela estava ofegante, assim como eu, e levemente coroada. Seu olhar demonstrava um pouco de confusão com um misto de felicidade, ela estava linda. Ela viu alguma coisa no meu olhar, não sei o que foi, mas parece que gostou por que me deu um sorriso aberto, que eu não pude de deixar de retribuir._

_-Isso não se compara a nada com que eu imaginei – Sussurrei, mas logo me arrependi ao ver sua cara de espanto, ela deve pensar que eu sou um tarado ou algo parecido..._

_-Já imaginou isso? – Perguntou, e eu ri de alivio_

_-Muitas vezes... – Disse sorrindo e acariciando seu rosto, Bella coroou fortemente e escondeu seu rosto em meu peito, e eu gargalhei alto e acariciei seu cabelo – Não precisa ter vergonha..._

_-Não é isso... – Me olhou nos olhos – Eu...também já imaginei... – Falou quase em um sussurro e coroou fortemente_

_Eu fiquei tão feliz de ouvir isso e a puxei para mais um beijo, só que esse foi mais apaixonante para Bella pudesse sentir o meu amor por ela, mas eu tive que parar o beijo, eu precisava dizer mais uma coisa._

_-Bella... – Segurei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse bem no fundo dos meus olhos – Eu te amo... **Muito** – Disse tentando manter a voz firme e segura, mas no fundo eu estava aflito torcendo para que meus sentimentos fossem recíprocos._

_Bella não disse nada, mas seu olhar sim, e eu pude ver que minhas preces foram ouvidas, eu consegui ver todo seu amor por mim. Não a deixei dizer mais nada, só puxei ela para um abraço apertado._

_-Eu te amo tanto... – Disse Bella em uma voz triste – E me dói muito, saber que você vai embora..._

_-Não diga isso – Cortei-lhe – Eu não **vou** te deixar, posso ate ir embora, mais quero que sabia que eu **sempre** vou voltar para você._

_Bella abriu um lindo sorriso e me abraçou mais forte._

_-Quanto tempo? – Perguntou_

_Essa era uma pergunta que eu não conseguiria responder, não podia dizer que ficaria fora por 4 anos, não me suportaria saber que eu fiz ela sofrer por todo esse tempo..._

_-6 meses – Menti, achando que era melhor assim, sorri para ela e afaguei seus cabelos, ela retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo que o sorriso não tenha chegado a seus olhos, e se aconchegou mais em meu peito – Você me espera?_

_Bella me olhou como se eu fosse um louco._

_-Sempre – Jurou e me beijou pela ultima vez_

Abri meus olhos, ofegante, com pouco de suor em minha testa. Então era isso, como pude ser tão imbecil e egoísta ao ponto de mentir a Bella e ainda nunca mandar noticias? Ela tinha todo direito de me odiar ou ate mesmo fugir de mim. Como vou conseguir pedir perdão a ela, depois de tudo o que a fiz passar?

Mais uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu não vou ser covarde novamente, irei reconquistar Bella nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu fassa.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, brigada msmo pelas reviews!!!!**

**amei todas, e o olha sinceramente naum esperava tantas!**

**se fosse eu no maximo ficaria curiosa com o ultimo cap.**

**mas naum mandaria review XD**

**entao brigada de coração a todas vcs!**

**XOXO**

**mamá**

**P.S.: aperta esse boatozinho verde ai em baixo!  
**


	3. Pedra no Caminho

**N/A: OI!!! o cap. é pequeno + é importante! musica do cap.: /watch?v=06qaxJpENUI&feature=player_embedded (Love is Gone - David Guetta), kisses!  
**

* * *

**Pedra no Caminho**

Acordei no dia seguinte com alguns planos na cabeça de como conquistar Bella novamente, bom pelo menos sua confiança em mim. Eu primeiro tentaria recuperar sua amizade, depois de voltarmos a sermos inseparáveis, vou me declarar a ela de novo e rezar para que ela me perdoe. Acho que vai ser um bom plano, vou trabalhar nele a partir que eu ver Bella de novo.

Quando me levantei me vesti com a primeira roupa que vi, eu só queria chegar logo na escola, rever meu melhor amigo Mike, sentia muita falta dele nos éramos como irmãos, meus outros amigos, Bella...

Quando desci pra tomar café cumprimentei minha mãe com um beijo na bochecha, e no meu pai uma tapinha amigável no ombro. Assim que Alice me viu Alice me lançou um olhar triste, sabendo que eu já entendi o porquê que Bella me odeia, mas eu resolvi ignorar. Enquanto comia Emmett apareceu na cozinha me dando um tapa na nuca como bom dia, como fazia antes, Rosalie só me deu um sorriso e Jasper apenas assentiu a cabeça, nem parece que eu fiquei fora por quatro anos tudo está normal, exceto pelo fato da Bella me odiar, mas isso, se depender de mim, vai mudar.

Todos estavam dentro do Volvo prata que meus pais me deram quando eu completei 16 anos, mas nunca tive oportunidade de usar, ele era perfeito para mim, era rápido. Chegamos no Forks High School estacionei ao lado de uma Chevy antiga, com uma cor tipo vermelho desbotado, saindo dela uma Bella linda com suas calcas JEANS e uma blusa azul que ficava perfeito nela.

Ela ficou surpresa em nos ver, mas deu um sorriso pra cada um, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela corou tanto que vermelho não parecia o suficiente para como ela estava, e eu ri com a sua reação. Emmett e Rosalie foram para dentro do colégio, e seguidos por Jasper e Alice deixando Bella e eu sozinhos.

-Como vai Bella? – Tentei puxar assunto enquanto andávamos devagar ate o colégio.

-Vou indo... – Disse sem muito animo – E você? O que tem feito nos últimos _4 anos_? – Perguntou dando ênfase em "4 anos".

-Nada de mais... Estudei, cuidei dos meus avos, conheci lugares novos...

-Conheceu gente nova – Acrescentou muito baixo, com voz de desdém, que fiquei em duvida se era comigo, mas resolvi ignorar.

-E você? O que conta de novo? Conheceu gente interessante? – Usei sua mesma pergunta para ver sua reação.

Que não foi a que eu esperava. Ela corou, mas não deu um jeito com vergonha, de um jeito que falei à pergunta que não deveria, me deu um sorriso tímido e quando ia falar alguma coisa, eu reconheci uma voz que a chamava.

-Bella! – Chamou Mike.

Me virei para ele muito feliz em revelo, quando chegou mais perto pode me reconhecer, o puxei para um abraço apertado como sempre nos dávamos dando tapinhas em suas costas, mas ele não retribuiu com muito animo que nem eu, mas não me importei quando me afastei deu-lhe um sorriso com muito animo.

-Mike! Quanto tempo, como esta?

-Hey Edward! Eu to bem, mas quando foi que você voltou? – Falou parecendo mais animado.

-Eu voltei ontem a tarde, e pretendo ficar agora – Falei olhando para Bella, só que ela olhava o chão – Mas e ai o que tem do novo?

-Ah, nada. Tudo o que você não saiba, mas acho que não sabe da novidade mais recente – Comentou ficando mais animado, e nessa hora Bella levanta o rosto. Mike vai ate seu lado e pega sua mão, e eu os encaro sem entender, sem acreditar – Eu e Bella estamos namorando à uma semana!

Eu senti meu coração falhar, Bella me esqueceu?

* * *

**N/A: Nao me matem!!! mas podem me xinguar!**

**mande uma review! XD**

**leem minha nova fic! Story Of a Girl!**

**e dica de fic: Morango Selvagem - By Juru(e entre outras dela, tudo de bom!)**

**naum se esquecam de comentar!**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

**P****andora: concordo, ele fez m***, q sofra com as consequencias ;** queria mamá**

** Laliiihh: tá ai, gostou? ;** mamá  
**

** kellynha cullen: MENTIRA Q VC TA LENDO ESSA TMBM! caraca eu virei sua fa Kellynha! XD(mas é verdade) ;** mamá  
**


	4. The Ugly Truth

**N/A: Eu queria pedir desculpas a todas, mas eu quero dar principal mente a _maria_ por eu naum ter respondido a ultima review dela**

**maria: que bom que esta gostando, serio? naum vi isso, desculpa XD, perdao naum ter respondido no ultimo cap. prometo q naum vai se repetir ;** mamá**

**enjoy it!**

**musica do cap.: /watch?v=HulFsv72h3Y (Don't forget - Demi Lovato)  
**

* * *

**The Ugly Truth**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus ouvidos tinham acabado de ouvir, não, eu não _queria _acreditar. "_Tudo bem Edward, respira"_ dizia pra mim mesmo, só agora percebi que não respirava. Eu preciso falar alguma coisa, mas o que? E alem do mais eu não encontrava minha voz, deveria estar parecendo um vampiro de tão pálido que deveria estar, mas é claro, acabo de presenciar um dos meus maiores pesadelos. Tentei dar um sorriso e parecer animado (mas isso não chegou aos meus olhos) acho que consegui ser convincente.

-Nossa, que notícia maravilhosa!

Mike me deu um grande sorriso e Bella apenas ficou calada olhando para o chão. De repente o sinal toca.

-Bom, é melhor irmos Bells. Até mais Edward. – Disse Mike indo embora com a **minha **Bella, colocando seu braço sobre os ombros dela e sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Eu não me importei se o sinal já tinha tocado, eu simplesmente me arrastei até meu carro e fiquei lá me xingando por ter sido tão imbecil, burro e idiota, fui imbecil ao ponto de mentindo a Bella, fui muito burro por deixá-la e muito idiota achando que ela fosse me esperar depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

Todas as nossas lembranças vagaram pela minha mente, cada tarde conversando, cada implicância, cada carinho, cada toque, cada beijo. Sei que isso parece meio masoquismo, mas não parava de me lembrar no dia em que ela disse que me ama e que sempre iria me esperar, ri sem humor ao me dar conta de novo que por minha culpa, ela não cumpriu sua promessa. Mas agora me dei conta, no momento que ela achou que eu desisti do nosso amor ela resolveu seguir em frente, mas sinceramente, eu não a culpo, acho que foi até bom ela ter feito isso, Bella sempre foi muito altruísta, é bom ela finalmente pensar nela e não no que os outros acham o que é bom pra ela.

Só quando eu ouvi o sinal tocar dizendo que almoço começou, eu resolvi sair do carro e enfrentar logo a verdade por mais horrível que ela seja. Assim que eu adentrei no refeitório avistei minha família com Bella e _Mike_.

Suspirei cansado indo em direção da mesa, ignorando todos os olhares curiosos sobre mim. Quando cheguei à mesa cumprimentei todos com um aceno com a cabeça, e me sentei. Quando olho pra frente vejo um lindo mar de chocolate me encarando, eu encarei de volta sustentando o olhar. Seu olhar demonstrava curiosidade, mas acho que entendo que era normal da parte dela (afinal, eu era supostamente apaixonado por ela há quatro anos antes de deixá-la e nunca mais dar notícias). Ficamos nos encarando sem nos importarmos com os outros, éramos apenas eu e ela, parecia ser tão certo, tão bom, mas sempre tem que ter um diabinho com seu tridente estragando tudo.

-Bella? Você está bem? – Perguntou meu ex-melhor amigo, fazendo Bella acordar do "transe"

-Hã?! Ah, sim. Estou bem, desculpa o que disse?

-Eu te perguntei se não quer ir jantar na casa dos Cullen hoje à noite, Alice acaba de nos convidar. Então topa?

Bella olhou para mim por alguns segundos, hesitante para aceitar o convite, mas por fim fez um "sim" com a cabeça. Um jantar?! Na minha casa e com Bella?! Não podia ser mais perfeito! Daria um jeito para ficarmos sozinhos para começar a colocar meu plano de reconquistar ela em pratica, sorri vitorioso "_Bella, você será minha (e somente minha) de novo_", sorri mais com esse pensamento.

-Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Mike.

-Piada interna – Disse dando de ombros. Aguarde-me Mike, não vai tirar Bella de mim tão fácil assim.

O resto do almoço se prosseguiu assim, eu encarando Bella, e ela não desviando os olhos da mesa. Quando o sinal tocou novamente anunciando o fim do almoço, fez com que eu e Bella nos sobressaltássemos.

-Qual é sua próxima aula Edward? – Perguntou Alice

-Biologia

-Que coincidência! Nós também – Comentou Mike pegando a mão de Bella

Não sei se isso seria bom ou ruim, seria bom por que poderia ficar com Bella por mais tempo, mas ruim por que Mike não iria largar ela. Eu apenas dei um sorriso torto me despedi de todos, e eu, Mike, e Bella fomos em direção da nossa aula de biologia em um silencio desconfortável, mas Mike parecia notar.

Entramos na sala e o professor já estava lá. Eu fui até ele, enquanto Mike e Bella ocupavam seus lugares. Quando cheguei até o professor chamei sua atenção para que me olhasse, quando se virou reconheci ele sendo meu antigo professor de ciências, ele era meu grande amigo meu o Sr. Molina, e ele pareceu me reconhecer também por que do nada já estava me dando um grande abraço com direito a tapinhas nas costas.

-Edward! Há quanto tempo! Como você cresceu como consegue ficar mais bonito e jovem? – Falou completamente animado.

-Muito tempo mesmo Sr. M, e como consegue ficar mais louco a cada ano?

-Pelo visto continua o mesmo engraçadinho... Mas me diga quando voltou?

-Ontem mesmo... – Eu conversaria mais, mas quando olhei ao redor, todos os alunos já estavam entrando na sala e logo a aula começaria. – Bom, Sr. M a gente se fala mais tarde...

-Só me diga uma coisa... – Disse me puxando pelo braço, para falar no meu ouvido e sussurrou – Continua amando a Bella?

Pode parecer muito estranho, mas sim, o meu professor de ciências foi o primeiro, a saber, dos meus sentimentos por Bella. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, ele me deu uma piscadela e sorriu para mim, o que me deixou confuso.

-Bom Edward – Disse com a voz alta agora – Sente-se naquela mesa – Apontou para a única vazia, "_ótimo sem parceiro de laboratório ate o final do ano_" lamentei indo em direção da mesa – E como agora nossa turma esta em numero par, vamos ver quem será sua dupla até o final do ano – E serrou os olhos e seu dedo indicador passou pela sala, eu não acredito ele ainda fazia isso? Ele fazia isso quando éramos menores, e se alguém reclamava ele dizia "_não, não o dedo escolheu você_". Depois de um tempo ele parou, apontou para Bella e disse – Você!

Bella ficou parecendo um papel, Mike ficou tenso olhou para Bella preocupado, depois para mim, depois para o Sr. M.

-Não da, Bella já é minha dupla.

-Na verdade, vocês fazem junto com Tyler – Disse no exato momento que Tyler adentrou a sala, que ficou parado ao lado do Sr. M sem saber o que fazer. – Agora, temos mais um aluno todos agora tem uma dupla.

-Tudo bem, Tyler não se incomoda de se sentar com Edward... – Tentou mais uma vez Mike.

-Não, não o dedo escolheu Bella – Disse Sr. M sua típica frase.

Mike suspirou desistindo, não tinha como brigar com o dedo do Sr. M, lançou um olhar para Bella como dissesse desculpas, Bella afagou o ombro dele pegou seu material e caminhou ate minha mesa sem dizer uma palavra.

O professor começou a falar que deveríamos fazer um trabalho em grupo sobre as fases da mitose, fácil, eu estava em biologia avançada em L.A., ele nos deu o microscópio e nos deu um tempo para acabar.

-Primeiro as damas. – Disse pra tentar acabar com o silencio desconfortável entre nós.

Bella ficou um pouco hesitante, mas puxou o microscópio para si.

-Você sumiu... – Comentou do nada – Por que voltou?

-Revolvi parar de bancar o rebelde, estava com saudade da minha família, dos amigos, de certas pessoas que _gosto mais_... – Disse dando ênfase.

Bella se sobressaltou com a minha resposta e disse rapidamente.

-Prófase

-Posso olhar? – Pedi na tentativa para não ter que olhar nos seus olhos, e com a mão impedi quem ela tirasse a lamina, assim q minha mão tocou na sua senti a inconfundível corrente elétrica passando por todo meu corpo, Bella também sentiu por que retirou a mão da minha rapidamente, deve ser por que minha mão esta sempre gelada. – Desculpe. – Disse olhando a lamina ela estava certa. – Prófase. – Falei mais pra mim mesmo, e escrevi no papel, trocei a lamina avaliei e escrevi logo no papel. – Anáfase.

Posso olhar? – Perguntou ela com um brilho em seu olhar, tentei segurar o riso, ela acreditava mesmo que eu estava errado? Passei para ela o aparelho que ficou encarando este atentamente, por fim suspirou e disse a contra gosto. – Anáfase.

-Ainda não gostando da chuva?!

Ri por causa da careta que ela fez, ela não mudou nada. Acabamos rapidamente o trabalho, e resolvemos ficar conversando, parecíamos que nunca tínhamos ficado 4 anos separados, Bella parecia mais a vontade com a minha companhia, o que já era menos uma preocupação para mim. Eu sabia que ia me odiar pelo resto da eternidade por perguntar isso, mas eu **tinha** que perguntar.

-E... Você e Mike? Como começou tudo? – Tentei parecer desinteressado, mas Bella ficou desconfortável falar nesse assunto.

-Bom... Mike sempre estava comigo quando eu precisava, depois que você... Bem você sabe. Daí começos há passar mais tempo juntos, uma vez nos fomos jantar e rolava um clima. Daí semana passada acabou que ficamos juntos, daí no dia seguinte Mike me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

-É, da pra ver que vocês se gostam. – "_Ate parece!_" pensei – Mas, você gosta mesmo dele?

-Sim. Mike é uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

Eu ia perguntar se ela o amava, mas o sinal me interrompeu, e no segundo seguinte Mike já estava do lado de Bella esperando-a. Será que ele não deixa ela nem para ir ao banheiro?

-Até mais Edward. – Disse Bella saindo da sala com Mike, que me olhava como estivesse me repreendendo. Eu hein...

Fui até meu carro com a cabeça lotada de coisas, pelo menos Bella falava comigo como antes, mas e esse negócio com Mike? Não parece ser apenas uma aventura... Quando cheguei mais perto do carro avistei minha família me esperando, entrei sem falar com ninguém, por que não tinham me falado antes? Poderia ter me preparado melhor, para não ficar tão idiota na frente de Mike e Bella... Estava dando a partida quando Alice tentou falar comigo.

-Edward...

-Por que não me disseram antes? – Cortei-a olhando todos pelo retrovisor do carro, eles apenas abaixaram a cabeça e não falaram nada, foi assim até chegarmos em casa.

* * *

**N/A: Gente desculpa msmo pela demora mas eu tenho meus motivos:**

**-Tive um bloqueio por causa das provas finais, + AGORA Q EU TO DE FERIAS!!! posso ter + tempo para escrever.**

**-Naum recebi mt review, se eu receber pouca review eu demoro para postar**

**e é por isso, mas vi q ja tava demorando de +... e mt gente tava curiosa, entao fui boazinha, pq hj esta sendo o meu melhor dia do ano!!!**

**espero tenham gostado, naum sei vo demorar pra postar td depende das reviews...**

**desculpa + uma vez pela demora, e pelas pessoas q naum precisavam ler isso...**

**P.S.: brigada pelas reviews de Story Of a Girl**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

** kellynha cullen: é bom sabber disso, é msmo quem manda se burro! espero q tenha gostado desse... ;** mamá**

** PANDORA: é msmo o mike sempre é o lesado, agora o feitiço virou contra o feitiçeiro! huahuahua *risada maligna*kkk, naum se preucupe ele vai sofrer mt! ;** mamá**

** Laliiih: Brigada! desculpe pela demora... mas gostou desse? espero q sim ;** mamá  
**


	5. Dois Raios Podem Cair No Mesmo Lugar

**N/A: Antes do cap. começar quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso, e quero pedir desculpas para Pandora e Butterflyy, por naum poder fazer o que me pediram, sorry. + explicações no final do cap.**

* * *

**Dois Raios Podem Cair No Mesmo Lugar**

Chegamos em a casa, mas ninguém ainda queria falar, odiava ter que fazer minha família ficar para baixo por minha causa. Acho que eu nunca deveria ter saído de Los Angeles, Esme não iria ficar muito triste se eu voltasse, ela prefere que eu fique feliz. Mas será que é isso mesmo que eu quero? Ficar novamente longe de Bella? Não, eu não ficaria feliz, mas eu não iria conseguir viver no mesmo lugar que ela vive, e ela não sendo minha, mas sim de outra pessoa.

Certo, voltar para Los Angeles está fora de cogitação, e também eu sou muito egoísta (e até um pouco masoquista) para ficar em Forks, me torturando ver Bella nos braços de outro, isso é tão frustrante! Fui em direção ao meu quarto, tenho que tentar dormir e acreditar que quando acordar Bella estará ao meu lado, me amando como antes. Mas no meio do caminho parei em um quarto que não entro a quase anos, a sala de estudos.

Se bem que não é bem uma sala para se estudar, é mais uma sala onde todo mundo pode se distrair tinha uma extensa estante de livros, onde Jasper lia sobre militarismo, Rosalie sobre mecânica, Carlisle medicina e Esme, culinária. A sala também tinha um corrimão para Alice praticar sua dança, uma mesa para Emmett estudar (o único que usa essa sala para estudar), e um piano de cauda preto para mim.

Eu não tocava faz tanto tempo que até estranhei quando toquei a primeira nota, era como se fosse a primeira vez que eu ouvia um piano. Enquanto eu me desenferrujava, fiquei pensando em Bella. E então uma melodia começou a se formar em minha cabeça, a melodia era meio melancólica no inicio, depois ficava mais doce, era perfeita ao que eu sentia a Bella. Peguei um papel e comecei a escrever a partitura que a tempos não fazia, para o final pensei em um som que deixa-se um sentimento de esperança para que o nosso futuro possa ser como esperava.

Quando tentei passar para o piano senti alguém me observando, olhei para trás e vi minha mãe me olhando com os olhos marejados.

-Edward, meu querido você voltou a tocar! – Disse com a voz cheia de emoção, que ate me fez sentir mal por ter cogitado a idéia de voltar para L.A.

Esme veio me abraçar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e só retribuir o abraço com um sorriso torto.

-É eu comecei a pensar em uma nova música, e resolvi voltar a tocar, eu gostava muito... – Dei de ombros.

-Uma nova música?! Então toque para mim estou muito curiosa!

-Ah, mãe. Ela ainda não está muito boa...

-Deixe de bobagem, vou amar. Toque!

Suspirei, e comecei a tocar a música que fiz para Bella, era incrível como aquela música combinava perfeitamente com ela. Quando acabei a musica Esme olhava de uma forma estranha.

-Por acaso essa música você não fez pensando um uma garota que começa com a letra B e termina com ella?

Olhei para ela assustado, mas depois relaxei.

-Tá muito na cara?

-Não – Disse rindo – Só intuição de mãe – Me deu um beijo na bochecha – Parabéns meu amor, ela está linda.

-Obrigado mãe.

**--X--**

Estava quase na hora do jantar, e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir. Pra quê? Ficar vendo Mike-traidor praticamente se jogando em Bella como se fosse seu alimento favorito e não queria dividir com ninguém.

Estava no meu quarto ainda pensando na música que fiz, quando vejo que alguém entrou no meu quarto, presumi que era a Alice.

-Pode esquecer Alice, eu não vou jantar lá embaixo para ter que ver... – Não consegui continuar a falar ao perceber que não era Alice que havia entrado no meu quarto. – Bella?

-Acho que esse não é o banheiro. – Disse corando, e ficando mais corada quando percebeu que eu estava só de calça – Bem, tchau.

-Não espere! – Não pensei duas vezes quando a peguei pelo braço e a puxei até mim.

Nos estávamos tão próximos, nossas respirações irregulares assim como nossos batimentos cardíacos, seus cabelos ainda cheiravam a morangos seu hálito me deixava embriagado, Bella também parecia um pouco fora de si com os nossos corpos tão juntos.

Involuntariamente fui me aproximando de seu rosto, Bella não se aproximou, mas também não se afastou, "_bom sinal_" pensei. Cada vez mais me aproximando, quando nossos rostos estavam a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, o telefone do meu quarto toca.

E por causa dessa droga de telefone Bella parecia ter acordado do seu "transe", tentou se afastar um pouco, mas eu não permiti.

-Não vai atender? – Perguntou para ver se eu me afastava um pouca para ela fugir até parece que vou fazer isso.

-Não.

Quando o telefone para de tocar, cai na caixa postal, e logo após o "bip" ouso a ultima mensagem que gostaria de ouvir na minha vida.

"_Oi, Eddie! Sou eu, Tanya._"

Mas que m**.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoal! me perdoem! sei q demorei para escrever esse cap. q até foi pequeno, maseu acabei de entrar no medio e já to atolada de dever :(**

**mas eu naum pude escrever um cap. grande pq quando eu comecei essa fic eu só tinha o final pronto, mas como essa fic + sucesso do q eu esperava eu acabei mexendo tanto na história q criei dois finais, só q td depende do proximo cap. de como ele vai ser, eu estou tao dividida q eu vou fazer essa enquete a vcs pra ver o q vcs preferem.**

**XXXxxxXXX  
**

**ENQUETE:**

**-Edward dar + uma mancada**

**-Ficar só com essa msmo**

**XXXxxxXXX  
**

**A decisão é de vcs, independente do resultado, aceitem a(s consequencias?) continuação da fic até o final. O resultado vai sair no proximo cap. a principio na sexta q vem ;D  
**

**'brigada de coraçao pelas reviews! amei todas!**

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um cap. - By Juru**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

**Pandora: É msmo, com o passar da fic vc vai acabar amando o mike (tanto quanto o ed?) XD, bom td depende do resultado da enquete sobre a tanya... espero q tenha gostado desse cap. desculpe pela demora. ;** mamá**

**Butterflyy: Q bom q está gostando, é quem manda deixar a coitada? agora, sofra kkkk, a apariçao da tanya depende da enquete, desculpa pela demora. ;** mamá**

**Laliih: nss, q alívio saber disso, e esse valeu a pena tmbm? espero q sim. ;** mamá**

**Pollianna: iihhh, minha queria independente do resultado a bella vai demora (e MT) pra voltar com o ed. kkkk desculpe pela demora. ;** mamá**

**laly: descobertas no proximo cap. kkk desculpe pela demora ;** mamá**

**jojo: Desculpe pela demora, mas ta ai gostou? ;** mamá  
**


	6. Água e Sabão

**N/A: \O/!**

**É msmo galerinha, eu quero dizer minhas sinceras desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo assim sem escrever, mas sinceramente eu juro q naum sabia q eu tinha ficado tanto tempo assim sem postar. E sim naum existe nenhuma desculpa aceittavel para eu ficar tanto tempo assim sem postar, olha eu naum vou prometer q apartir de hoje eu irei postar toda semana ou todo o dia, mas posso prometer q eu naum irei ficar tanto tempo assim de novo sem postar mais uma vez minhas sinceras desculpas para todos, e eu espero q pelo menos uma pessoa esteja lendo essa fic.**

**P.S: Para quem naum se lembra, no ultimo cap. eu fiz uma enquete para ver o q vcs preferem: q o ed faça outra mancada, ou so ficar por essa, e o resultado gostem ou naum foi q ele fizesse outra mancada**

**e tmbm uma novidade: NOVA CAPA DA FANFIC NO MEU PERFIL! ^^**

* * *

**Água e Sabão**

"_Oi, Eddie! Sou eu, Tanya."_

**-X—**

Por que meu Senhor? Por quê? Por que justo quando eu estava quase tendo algum avanço na minha relação com a Bella, essa desgraça me ocorre? POR QUÊ?

No instante em que Bella percebeu que era Tanya no telefone ficou encarando o telefone como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Sem pensar duas vezes corri até a mesinha de cabeceira, agarrei o fone e praticamente gritei nele.

-Número errado! – Assim que eu desliguei o telefone, tirei ele da tomada para não ter mais surpresas hoje, quando me virei vi Bella ainda olhando para o telefone.

-Era a Tanya? Tanya Denali? Por que ela estava te ligando depois de tanto tempo, Edward? – Perguntou Bella desconfiada.

-E eu é que sei? A Tanya é louca, você sabe né?

-É eu sei. – Falou ainda desconfiada, mas não perguntou mais nada, se virou e começou a analisar meu quarto, enquanto eu agradecia internamente por ela não ter insistido mais. – Oh. Meu. Deus. Aquele ali é o Sr. Pepi?

Olhei na direção que ela estava olhando, na minha prateleira de livros onde na ponta se encontra um urso de pelúcia velho, sem orelha, rasgado em varias partes do corpo, e completamente encardido, o Sr. Pepi.

-É, é ele mesmo. Olhe bem no que você transformou ele!

-Nossa, falando assim parece que eu o destrui!

-Bem se isso não é destruir, então isso já é meio caminho andado... Serio você me traumatizou quando cheguei em casa e encontrei ele assim na minha cama.

-É verdade, você fico quase três meses sem falar comigo... – Falou com um tom de nostalgia – Ah, mas eu só fiz isso porque você cortou todo o cabelo da minha Barbie.

-Só porque você disse pra minha mãe que eu queria ser cafetão quando crescesse, qual é eu tinha 5 anos! Minha mãe me botou em um psicólogo depois daquele dia.

-Mas você jogou tinta verde no meu cabelo! Há! O que tem para dizer em sua legitima defesa?

-Só fiz isso porque naquele dia você disse que sua cor favorita era verde, então eu achei que era obvio que você iria adorar ter o cabelo de cor verde.

-Ah, sim isso era muito obvio...

Não tinha percebido que nós nos aproximávamos cada vez mais, só até Bella estar menos de meio metro de mim. Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo de Bella próximo ao meu, seu hálito de morangos, e até poderia sentir aquela sensação da corrente elétrica passando do meu corpo para o dela. Aos poucos fui me aproximando mais de sua boca, levei minha mão até seu rosto para aproximar sua boca na minha, já estava sentindo a textura dos seus lábios até que...

-Edward, querido o jantar já esta servi... – Minha mãe entrou no quarto falando e parou ao perceber o que tinha acabado de interromper. – Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

-Não Esme, imagine já estamos indo... – Disse Bella completamente desconfortável.

Quando minha mãe nos deixou a sos, novamente, Bella estava com tanta vergonha que se afastou de mim, em uma distância de mais ou menos 3 metros.

-Bem, é melhor irmos. Não queremos deixar o seu namoradinho esperando não?

-Ah... Mike não pode vir hoje.

-Bom, então vamos logo que eu to morrendo de fome – Disse com mais animo.

Pequei sua mão e saímos do quarto ainda relembrando dos nossos momentos de infância.

Era estranho ter a mão de Bella na minha novamente, parecia que finalmente estava em casa, no meu refugio, e esperava ter sempre essa sensação. Quando chegamos à sala de jantar, a mesa já estava posta e todos estavam indo se sentar, Carlisle em uma ponta Esme na outra, no lado direito de Carlisle ficou Jasper e ao lado dele ficou Alice, e depois Bella, eu me sentei em frente à ela ao lado de Rose e, ao lado desta encontrava-se Emmett reclamando de fome.

-Emmett! Olha os modos! – Desaprovou Esme.

-Mas mãe... – Falou Emmett, fazendo bico como uma criança.

-Nada de "mas", deixe as visitas se servirem primeiro, por favor, Bella.

Bella deu um sorriso envergonhado e se serviu de um pedaço de carne assada com batatas. O jantar se manteve tranqüilo, até que Emmett começou a fazer piadas sobre a vida sexual da Alice e do Jasper, o que fez todos rirem inclusive Carlisle, mas os deixou super sem graça e Esme vermelha de raiva, mas meus olhos mal desviavam da linda garota de olhos de chocolate da minha frente.

Quando acabou o jantar Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper foram para seus respectivos quartos. Esme estava se levantando com uma expressão cansada, igual da de Carlisle.

-Mãe, pode deixar que eu cuido dos pratos vai se deitar, você já fez demais por hoje.

-Ah, querido, não precisa...

-Sem discussão, vai e leva o meu pai também.

-Mas é muita coisa para limpar, meu filho.

-Eu ajudo ele, Esme – Disse Bella.

-Ah, isso eu não permito você é visita Bella!

-Que isso Esme, eu to sempre comendo aqui é o mínimo que eu posso fazer...

-Bem... Então eu vou indo – Disse Esme depois de ter visto minha suplica silenciosa, pegou a mão de Carlisle e foram para o quarto.

Bella e eu pegamos os pratos e os copos e levamos para a pia.

-Eu lavo você seca. – Disse antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Lavamos em silencio desconfortável, queria fazer alguma, qualquer coisa para poder quebrar aquele silêncio até que me deu uma ideia, que fez meu diabinho interno sorrir, com todo cuidado peguei um pouco de sabão e joguei na cara de Bella.

-Ai, Edward! – Ela disse quando sentiu o sabão no rosto. – Meu olho!

-Oh, desculpa! – Falei desesperado pegando um pano para tentar tirar o sabão de seu olho – Tá ardendo muito?

-Não, – No instante em que acabou de falar, ela pega uma esponja e espira esta em mim, rindo descontroladamente – Não arde mais...

-Ah é, é?

Peguei a mangueira da pia e apontei na direção de Bella.

-Você não faria isso. – Me desafiou.

-Faria sim.

Rápida como uma águia, quando eu apertei para a água sair, Bella correu e pegou a mangueira da outra pia e jogou a água que saia dela em mim. Foi como se a gente tivesse voltado aos tempos de criança, jogando água e detergente uns nos outros.

-Ok, ok, eu me rendo. – Falou Bella sem fôlego, desligando a mangueira.

Desliguei a minha também e subi para pegar toalhas para podermos nos secar. Quando voltei Bella já tinha terminado o restante dos pratos e tentava limpar a bagunça que tínhamos feito.

-Não precisa limpar isso, eu faço isso depois... – Disse entregando-lhe a toalha.

-Obrigada – Falou, levantou-se e aceitou a toalha que eu oferecia.

E enquanto nos secávamos, ficamos em um silêncio confortável.

-Opa, tem um resto de sabão aqui, perto da sua orelha. – Levei minha mão ate seu rosto e tirei o sabão, mas minha mão não queria largar o seu rosto.

Olhei para os seus olhos de chocolate que tanto me fascino, olhei para aquele lindo rosto de anjo, olhei para aquela boca carnuda que deveria ser proibido alguém tela de tanto desejo de beija – lá só de olhar para ela, olhei bem no fundo nos seus olhos e que parecia que conseguia ver sua alma.

-É melhor eu ir... – Disse Bella me tirando dos meus pensamentos, ela se afastou de mim e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Eu também não consegui dizer nada, apenas olhei para onde ela saiu tentando ainda pensar direito. Terminei de arrumar a nossa bagunça e fui para meu quarto. Realmente não estava chateado com a atitude dela, afinal, hoje o dia foi muito produtivo tive duas oportunidades de beijar Bella, nos estamos conversando mais e quase ate agindo como antigamente...

E alem do mais amanha é um novo dia, uma nova chance de aproximar mais da Bella e de reconquistá-la.

* * *

**N/A: Apesar de toda essa demora será q esse cap. naum merece nem uma reviewzinha?**

**XOXO**

**mamá**


End file.
